


Trilby-斯文加利片段 2

by orphan_account



Category: trilby - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Trilby-斯文加利片段 2

……

格科一手拿着他的小提琴，一手拿着他的琴弓，在她（翠尔比）漫不经心地吃掉抹着奶油奶酪的军需面包做成的三明治时，他长大了嘴，带着倾佩和喜悦看着她。

吃完三明治后，她舔掉了指尖上沾着的奶酪，然后她从另一个军需口袋中掏出一个小烟袋，她为自己卷了一支烟，点燃烟卷开始吸了起来，她深深吸了一口，让烟雾充满她的肺部，再从鼻孔里呼出废气。她的脸上带着极其幸福的表情。

斯文加利演奏了一曲舒伯特的《罗萨蒙德》序曲，他眨着那双忧郁的黑眼睛，想要将她溺毙在他的眼中。

但是她甚至完全没在看他。她望着小比利，望着塔菲，望着莱尔德，望着那些石膏像，望着天空，望着路上的烟囱，望着巴黎圣母院的塔楼，从她坐着的位置，她刚好能看到它们。

在斯文加利结束演奏的时候，她才惊呼道：“天哪！这真是太美妙了，这才是音乐！你知道吗，刚刚那个才不令人愉悦！它叫什么名字？”

“是舒伯特的《罗萨蒙德》序曲，小姐。”斯文加利回答道。

“《罗萨蒙德》序曲——那是什么？”她问。

“罗萨蒙德是塞浦路斯的一位公主，小姐，塞浦路斯是一座岛屿。”

“噢，那，‘舒伯特’——它在哪儿？”

“舒伯特不是一座岛屿，小姐。舒伯特是我的同胞，他和我一样会弹钢琴，会创作音乐。” 

“噢，那么舒伯特是一位先生。我不知道他，我从没听过他的名字。”

“那真是太遗憾了，小姐。他在音乐方面有些天赋。或许您会更喜欢这个。”而后，斯文加利开始演奏。

 

“先生们，学生们。

让我们一起到茅草屋中，

翩翩起舞吧。”

 

他敲击着错误的音符组成了一个曲调——这是一场可怕而荒诞的演出。

“是的，我更喜欢这个。这听起来更令人快乐，这也是你的同胞创作的吗？”

“上帝禁止您这么说，小姐。”

突然爆发出的笑声是针对斯文加利的。

但是这一切真正的乐趣（如果真的有的话）源于她完全是真诚的。

“您喜欢音乐吗？”小比利问。

“噢，我刚刚不是说过吗！”她回答道。“我父亲的歌喉美妙得像鸟儿。他是个绅士，也是个学者，这就是我的父亲。他叫做帕特里克·迈克尔·奥菲拉尔，他是剑桥大学三一学院的研究院，他以前常常唱‘本·博尔特’。你们知道‘本·博尔特’吗？”

“噢，是的，我知道。”小比利说。“这首歌很好听。”

“我会唱。”奥菲拉尔小姐说，“我可以唱吗？”

“当然了，如果你愿意的话，那真是太好了。”

奥菲拉尔小姐扔掉了烟蒂，她盘腿坐在那个王座的模型上，双手放在膝盖上，手肘向外侧支起来，她的脸上带着柔软而伤感的微笑抬头望向天花板，然后她开始唱那首感人肺腑的歌。

 

“本·博尔特，你是否还记得亲爱的爱丽丝？

有着明亮的棕色头发的，温柔的爱丽丝？”*

……

 

有些东西悲切至深从而令人无法为此流泪，还有些东西令人笑不出来，因为它过于怪诞滑稽。这就是奥菲拉尔小姐所表演的“本·博尔特”。

微弱的呼吸声在她宽大的嘴巴和高挺突出的鼻腔中滚动着，声音并不大，但是这呼吸声仿佛来自四面八方，在这间工作室四周的墙壁上撞击回荡着。她多少有跟着曲调的走向来唱，在音调升高时，她的声音也提高，在音调降低时，她的声音也变得低沉，但是每个音符之间的跨度都那么大，凡人做梦也不可能演唱这样的旋律。她好像从来都没能进入正确的旋律之中，从未抓住一个正确的音符，甚至就连误打误撞都没有——事实上，她就像是完全听不到旋律，也没有耳朵一样，直到她坚持将这首歌唱完。


End file.
